Cats Paw Bar
Main room It's the first room you enter after going to the second floor. The door that leads into the bar is solid black and has a cut out where a window should be, but there is no glass. The window is made from iron bars. After entering the bar, the first thing you will see is the black marble counter top of th bar. Behind this bar counter is a shelf system that holds all of the drinks, cups and mixing items. The shelfs for the drinks have cubby holes in the back for holding more drinks. A few of the shelfs are a collection of jars that are filled with fruit, berries and jam. There is one shelf that is just for cleaning supplies, Ranging from rags all the way to a bucket. Tucked under the counter is a collection of mini fridges, Each fridge has a picture and a label of whats inside. They range from chocolate supplies all the way to juice. A few of the mini fridges are mini freezers that are stocked with types of ice creams. On the other end of the bar are two couches that are resting against the wall. A coffee table rest infront of the couches and a large flat screen tv can be seen on the wall. Resting under the coffee table is a rug that looks like wood, but is soft to the touch. Sitting on the coffee table is a fine china tea seat that always has tea ready for those that arnt ready to drink. The underside of the coffee table has little cubby holes that hold many items. The middle cubby hole is for holding the T.V. remote and the channel guide. The other cubby holes have all kinds of jars and small boxes for tea. Resting in each corner of the bar are weird birth like tree's. The trees have the birth bark, but corsing threw them is a odd blue light, it can be seen between each crack of the bark. The leaves of the tree are purple and pulse with the blue light. The bar has a part of its wall that runs into the glass room, but the glass has metal bars over it to keep everyone that enters the bar safe. Resting over the bars is red velvet curtains that black out most of the day light that comes in during the day. To the left of the bar is a door that is made from the odd birch trees, still pulsing from time to time as well. Brisa has her name printed on this door. Resturant Hey look, The bar grew another place. Be sure to check it out. Resturant link is here Brisa's Room WIP Drinks * Bottles of Drinks Beer Barley Wine Chicha Corn Beer Tesguino Millet Beer Tongba Boza Rye Beer Wheat Beer Cider Cherry Wine Ginger Ale Wine Scotch Whiskey Irish Whiskey Vodka Bourbon Whiskey Rum Tequila Whiskey Gin Brandy Sake * Cocktails Asylum Elixir - purple punch mixed with blackberries, black grapes, and black plums Madness Creation - Black vodka, Black cherry juice and a bit of water mixed together. Red sparkles around the rim and black cherries floating. Messenger's Castle - Blue Agave, Sparkling water, and Tequila mixed. apples in the shape of wings resting on the rim. Cosmic Tundra Punch - Crushed ice, blue curusao(Sprite or 7 up added), lime juice and salt around the edge of the glass. Unholy Rotten Redemption - Black Vodka and orange juice mixture. Cherry floating with the ice and sparkle glitter added. Lightning Snare - Lemon vodka, crushed blueberries, lemon zest and lemon juice. Crushed blueberries are used on the rim and drip down into the cup. creating a lightning bolt look while the lemon mixture creates the spark look. Milk Cocktail - Milk from the cow mom and Tequila mixed. Has a chocolate spoon in it and whip cream on top. Astounding Drunken Twister - Whiskey and Rum mixed together. Food safe sparkles added into the drink as well as galaxy themed ice cubes. Lemon Ecstacy - Lemon juice mixed with lemon Vodka. Has lemon peels in it as well as lemon juice and sugar around the rim. Melon War - Three types of Melon balls, half a cup of vodka, a shot of tequila and a little bit of rum. Unholy Dragon Creation - Dragon fruit puree, Agave, Sparkling Water, and White Rum mixed together. Mint springs, dragon fruit cups and lime slices floating in it. lime and salt on the rime. Intoxicated Forest - Berries, rosemary and apple slices resting at the bottom of a glass. Sake is then added to the mix and a twig is stuck into it Cotton Fluffball - Pink lemonade and Tequila mixed. Ball of pink cotton candy placed on top and a rainbow sprinkle rim. Alive - Blueberries, Blackberries, Apple slices and rum mixed in one glass. sugar around the rim.